First Kiss
by s.s.harry
Summary: Summary: SBRL One Shot : Through a game of “I Never” The Marauders discover just how innocent 16 year old Remus is, that is not even being kissed. Ever. So Sirius decides that he’ll teach this novice a thing or two. Chapter 4 fused!
1. The Prelude

First Kiss

By S.S. Harry

Summary: SB/RL One Shot: Through a game of "I Never" The Marauders, discover just how innocent 16-year-old Remus is, that is not even been kissed, ever. Therefore, Sirius decides that he'll teach this novice a thing or two.

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter all sat one day in Hogsmead at the Three Broomsticks where they were enjoying Butter Beer turned Fire whiskey. Remus sat in the booth near the window with Sirius at his side. James and Peter were direct opposite of them. "OY!" Remus said as Sirius and his flavor-of-the-month leaned further over pressing Remus further into his already squashed corner.

"Sorry there mate," Sirius apologized straightening up a bit to smile at his friend. He was ready to stop but she was running her tongue down his neck and attempting to force his mouth open. Therefore, instead of stopping to chat with his friends, he indulged in the girl more as James and Peter watched amusedly. They began to lean back yet again and this time Remus felt something sliding up his leg. He jumped 5 feet in the air. "Whose hand is that?" He said panicking.

"Padfoot that's enough man, you're scarring Moony," James said. Peter was drooling as if he was reading a very vivid dirty magazine. "Sorry again mate," Sirius said, removing his hand. "Hey Myra, I'll talk to you later okay?" Sirius said winking at the blonde haired blue-eyed beauty. She nodded and he moved to get off her. She stood slowly and straightened her ridiculously short skirt. She waved at the marauders and walked off.

James cleared his throat. "So back to why we came here before we were, ahem, interrupted." He took the four large mugs and separated the contents of the large container of fire whiskey between them. "Okay you guys ready to play? Everyone knows the rules?" James asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then let's get started. I'll start. I've never… checked out Professor Mc Gonagal." Sirius and Peter took a swig of the liquid and Peter gagged shortly on the strong drink. They were all going clockwise.

After an hour of playing, they all noticed that Remus' glass was still full. "Oh come on Moony there has to be something you've done," Sirius said. Remus just smiled at him kindly and played with the bridge of his gold-rimmed glasses. "Fine then, operation, 'what has Remus done' is a go," Sirius smiled. It was James' turn, "Hm… I've never kissed a girl," James said. Remus rolled his eyes at his friends blatant lying and James smiled triumphantly. "Well drink," James said. Remus shook his head. "According to the rules I don't get to drink," Remus said. "Wait you've never- uh?" James stammered. It was Peter's turn. "I've never… kissed a guy." Sirius took a swig, but Remus sat there calmly. "Fibber!" James said. "I'm not fibbing I'm serious," Remus said. "No I thought I was Sirius!" Sirius said with mock anger.

The game continued and Remus drank once, for the "I've never walked in on James whacking off" and by time they were going back to the school it was near sunset, Remus holding up James and Sirius as they stumbled and sang drunkenly.

After a sobering draught, they were all sitting in the common room. James was writing a letter or poem of some sort dedicated to Lily and every once in a while he asked Sirius or Myra for their help or second opinion. Sirius and Myra sat on a couch, Sirius stretched out while she sat with her feet tucked under her and stroked his long dark hair. Remus was sitting reading a muggle book entitled Der Struwwelpeter: Fearful Stories and Vile Pictures to Instruct Good Little Folks by Heinrich Hoffman on a large comfortable recliner and Peter was sitting cross-legged at James' feet watching him write and chewing on a licorice root thoughtfully.

"What rimes with Lily?" James asked. "Silly," Remus said. "Nilly," Peter suggested. "Billy," Sirius said. "To Lily my Lily I know I'm quite silly," James said aloud. Remus looked at him oddly. "What?" I bet it's better than what you're reading!" James retorted. "What I'm reading is way more mature than that, and it's a children's book talking about a little girl setting herself on fire." Remus said slowly. "Sheesh," James said. "Nazis, "he said under his breath. Remus rolled his eyes and kept reading.

A small airplane flew past him and hit him on the head. In a stupor, he opened the letter. '_If you ever want to learn how to kiss so that you don't disappoint Melanie lemme know. SB.' _Remus stared at him with an odd look on his face, but Sirius was too busy making out with his GF. However as he stared a second longer Sirius looked over at him and nodded in acknowledgement. Remus nodded as well and Sirius put up five fingers and pointed to the storage closet to behind Remus.

This was a very strange offer and Remus had no idea why he accepted it, or why he was excited about it. If Melanie found out about this she'd castrate him, but even so, he was still very compelled to accept the offer. Remus mused over this as he crawled into bed that Friday night, his mind still trying to figure out what happened. With a shrug, he shook his head and lay down on his side. Staring at Sirius who was sprawled out eagle like on his bed in his green plaid boxers not even bothering to throw on a cover or a shirt for that matter.

The next day went by in a flash for Remus, spending most of his Saturday read and talking quietly with Melanie. Finally, it struck five and Remus leaned casually against the broom closet. Suddenly he was grabbed and forced in. "Shh," came Sirius' smooth voice. Remus nodded and relaxed. "Lumos," Sirius muttered. He then sat his illuminated wand on one of the small shelves. "Now,' he said quietly, leaning on the back wall, Remus noticed this closet was slightly large and he too sat next to Sirius. Sirius was calm and collected and appeared to be in deep thought, while Remus was nervously fiddling with the hem of his teal sweater.

"Okay," Sirius said finally, breaking the silence. "The first thing for a first kiss is the object of spontaneity; it makes it all more exciting and doesn't give the person a chance to expect anything." With that, Sirius quickly reached over and crushed his lips upon Remus' caressing his cheek. Remus felt lightheaded as if he were going to fly away. He pulled away and they were both breathing heavily. "Check," Sirius muttered. "Okay, next um, is form. A simple kiss would include something like lip nibbling. Which is basically when you kiss them you hold their lip between your teeth." He then followed that statement with a kiss

They went on for no one knows how long, Sirius talking and explaining then demonstrating and Remus melting into his arms again. "The next lesson," Sirius said as Remus pulled his weight off Sirius, "Is self control. You have to be able to stay at one level and not excel to an uncomfortable point and sometimes it's just a tease. So are you ready? Ok." Sirius kissed Remus. Remus leaned in some and Sirius pushed him back. "No," he said. The regained their composure and tried again. This time Sirius moved his lips away from Remus' mouthed and planted kisses down his neck. Remus' hand went to guide Sirius and Sirius smacked his hand away making Remus annoyed. He continued like this and yet again smacked Remus' hand. Remus let out a low growl of frustration and forced his weight upon Sirius making it so he was on top of him. Now in control, he took full advantage of the situation, hands and lips roaming to see what makes Sirius tick. He found that he enjoys it when you nibble his ear. He mad a mental note of this.

Once Remus realized that he was probably suffocating Sirius, he checked on him. Seeing the boy unfazed by the equally heavy one on top of him, he continued his oral escapades. Sirius' watch gave a small beep and began to glow. He looked at his watch and cursed. "It's 7, time for dinner," Sirius said. "We've been in here for 2 hours!?" Remus exclaimed. "Shh, keep your voice down," Sirius said. "Ok, I'll leave now and then you leave in a couple of minutes they wont suspect me, but you they will," Sirius said. He grabbed his lit wand and Remus could see that he looked much disheveled, red in the face and his eyes looked cloudy. Remus felt proud of himself as he'd never seen Sirius get like that with any girl.

"After dinner, meet me here again," Sirius said. Remus' face fell, "I still need work?" "No, Merlin knows you don't" Sirius said. "But," he added with a cocky grin, "I'd like to see more of that."

Dinner was a strange affair, James looking at Remus oddly. "Mate, are you okay?" James asked. "I'm fine why?" Remus said. "Well I don't know it may just be me but you're blinking between red and normal and red again" James said. In truth, every time Remus' mind skimmed over what occurred in that closet, his face would turn red and then he would will it to go back to normal and then he'd flush again. "Oh err it's nothing." Remus said, diverting his eyes from James' suspicious glance.

"Wait a minute," James said slowly. He clapped Remus hard on the back, "Moony you've totally been made out with! And thoroughly too!" he laughed and Sirius and Peter both gave him congratulations. This time he flushed and it wouldn't go away. "Oh, err, I gotta go," Remus said. He stood abruptly and left the dinner table.

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common smacking himself on the head. "Calm down," he scolded, pulling off his gold-rimmed glasses and rubbing his eyes. He sat there and a small knock came from the closet. He ignored it. There was another knock and he looked at it oddly, before opening the door. The grabbing of his sweater and the crushing of lips met him. Sirius kissed him frantically and hungrily running his fingers through his hair as his tongue attempted to explore every part of Remus' mouth. Remus was leaning back against the sidewall, Sirius had some of his weight on him and his right hand bracing him against the wall, and his left went to explore under Remus' shirt. Remus moved to do the same glad that the shirt was untucked and ran his hand over the smooth hard stomach of Sirius.

"Okay Wormtail you ready? When I open the door, I want you to snap the picture of Remus and his girlfriend. This is for the yearbook's couple's page," James said. "One," he said. "Two," he readied his wand. "Three! Say cheese!" with a flick of his wand the broom closet burst open and Peter's camera clicked. Sirius stared at James with a weird look and Remus wasn't paying attention, a dreamy look in his eyes ad he stared at Sirius'lips. James stood there with his mouth opening and closing, a shocked look on his face. He then passed out.

This was Class of 1985's Hottest Gryffindor Couple in their yearbook.

END


	2. The Broken

A/N: I decided to continue for Alex and Gabriel, who wanted me to continue this. The most difficult thing to do was to figure out a way to go about continuing, but I have a very good idea of what I want to do, so just follow along!

Remus stared at the worn yearbook. "1975," he muttered quietly, watching the moving picture. In the picture, Sirius was smirking and tugging at Remus' ear and Remus was very much dazed with happiness. At the bottom in the neat handwriting of Lily Evans was the phrase "Hottest Couple." '_She always was rather talented with fountain pens,'_ he thought amused, taking a sip of very strong wine and sitting the glass back down gently.

He sat in the raggedy kitchen of Grimmuald Place. Above him, he could hear banging, breaking, and smashing on the ground. Sirius had been behaving like this since they had locked him in here. A prisoner in a place he loathes, no one knew as well as Remus how much he hated being here, but ironic part was this was his hideout _from _prison. Remus went into a stupor again, his glass of wine in hand.

A sudden cry of rage made Remus start. He jumped and the wine glass fell to the ground, spilling its dark red contents and shattering. "Damn it" he muttered, getting a towel and sopping the substance off the well-scrubbed floor. As he finished a series of yells sounded. "I've had enough," Remus growled angrily. He dropped the towel on the scrubbed wooden table and began to walk quietly and calmly up the stairs. The sounds continued and seemed to magnify tenfold as he approached the room. He opened the door without knocking.

The room was a mess, down feathers and glass littered the floor; there were holes in the walls and wooden splinters everywhere. Portraits where slashed and their subjects were out of view and apparently cursing at the destroyer. Sirius sat in the center of the chaos, hunched over, a curtain of long dark hair covering his face. Remus watches him silently, and notices that Sirius' right hand is bleeding. Remus approaches him quietly, taking the bloodied hand in his, and began to search for the wound, willing himself not to succumb to the red aphrodisiac. He finds it right above his pulse point, and heals it with a small whisper and a tap of his wand.

"If you really wanted to kill yourself you would have," Remus said to Sirius quietly. Remus cleaned the blood off his arm and clothing and massaged his wrist slowly. Sirius had yet to utter a word or move any more than Remus lifting his arm.

"What do you see, when you're alone and close your eyes and it's dark?" Sirius said in a low whisper.

"I see the moon," Remus said.

Sirius snorted. "I wish I could see the moon. Do you know what I see? I see a memory that has taunted and tormented me for 15 years… I see James Potter sprawled out dead on the ground, I see Lily's corpse against the wall, I see baby Harry in the hollow that was where her heart was. I smell the burning flesh. I hear the remains house recording all that had happened that night, the screams, the laughter, I hear it." Sirius was shaking by now and Remus could feel his hand shuddering.

"I thought that I kept replaying these memories because the dementors made me. Now I see I'm the culprit! Why can't I for one minute, just one minute think of something that didn't involve Lily and James! One minute of my life, that didn't revolve around them! I can't remember anything; I can't will myself to remember anything but that! And it hurts so much…" Quiet sobs escaped Sirius as he shook.

Remus banished the liter and sat next to Sirius on the old worn carpet. He pulled Sirius into a tight hug, stroking his dark tangled hair. "Shh… its ok, it's almost over. It's almost over. Harry will defeat Voldermort, you'll be free, it will all be over…" Remus cooed.

"But, don't you ever worry-"

"- everyone worries Sirius, that's why we have hope. He's our hope." Remus said.

"But," Sirius again tried to protest.

Remus shook his head sternly. "We are not talking about that."

Sirius nodded somberly, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. They sat in silence, Remus rubbing large circles on Sirius' back.

"I have a happy thought for you Sirius," Remus said quietly. Sirius did not move or respond, and Remus didn't expect him to. "Do you remember our first kiss together?" Remus asked him a small sad smile coming on his face.

"Actually I do," Sirius said. "The most important kiss of my life."

"It was the most important of _our_ lives."

"It was so cute," Sirius, said, "you were so inexperienced, and you took it as a learning opportunity. But ah, I think you got a little more than what you expected" Sirius said jokingly.

"Oh I know," Remus, said quietly, "I melted."

"More like slimed," Sirius said with a small chuckle. It lightened Remus' heart; he couldn't remember the last time Sirius had laughed.

"After you kissed me, I don't know, women just, didn't excite me anymore. I ended up just dating guys," Remus said.

"When did they ever?" Sirius said, "I was shocked when you got a girlfriend, I'd come to the conclusion you were asexual."

"Oh ha-ha," Remus said. He smiled and sighed. "I was such a social oddity, the gay werewolf, you only hear about those in sappy romance novels."

"I never read a sappy romance novel about a gay werewolf," Sirius said with mock shock.

"I never knew you read," Remus said poking Sirius in the ribs gently.

"I can do a lot of things people never thought I could," Sirius said quietly, taking his finger and tracing Remus' lip.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Sirius replied.

"How come we never, you know, had sex?" Remus asked.

"You never asked," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Remus said quietly. He'd never thought to ask to have sex; he never thought he'd need to ask. Sirius had been known as a 'wine, dine, and then bed' type of person. Not one girl he'd ever flirted with didn't he sleep with; he even slept with Lily before she and James started dating…

'_Don't think about them…'_ Remus scolded mentally. They again sat in silence.

"Sirius?" Remus said again.

"Yes Remus?" Sirius replied.

"I never stopped loving you," Remus said quietly.

"I know."

Remus lowered his head to Sirius' and kissed his lips gently. Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Remus asked.

"When did you get so tall? I used to tower over you," Sirius said smiling dreamily.

"I was a late bloomer and you know it," Remus said indignantly.

Sirius chuckled, "maybe so."

He pushed himself up a bit to match Remus' height, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. He kissed Remus again and he responded eagerly. Sirius began to probe his mouth slowly and calmly and Remus' mind reeled. He began to realize that even though he was sitting he was loosing his balance and instinctively put his hands out behind him, as he had learned with Sirius those many years ago. Sirius began tracing his tongue down Remus neck, his hands running through the sandy brown hair. "You're sliming again…Some things never change, Love," Sirius said quietly.


	3. Claustrophobic Abandonment

A/N: This ones a little erm, I guess cold, but I felt like it was an important chapter. Let me get one thing clear: I do not like Lily; so consequently, she is an evil little bitch. Enough spoiling, read. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!

Remus had just returned from the school library, and with arms full of books, was planning to spend the rest of his night on his bed reading and enjoying the solace of a calm Hogsmead afternoon _not _at Hogsmead. He'd already bought everything he needed for the upcoming month so he wouldn't have to deal with the hustle, bustle, and hormones that smother every trip.

Going into his dorm, he saw that it was completely empty. With a sigh he collapsed onto his four poster bed, drawing the curtains around it. "_Lumos_" he muttered and his wand lit brightly. He pulled out his first book, which was on love majick and began to read. The constant quietness began to make him drowsy and he slowly began to fall into a stupor. He was immediately awake when the familiar scent of Sirius' expensive cologne met his nose.

He hadn't spoken to Sirius much that week, not after the yearbook incident, but every time he picked up his scent, his heart raced. He was almost sure it had nothing to do with the way he felt about him, but everything to do with the cologne, and vowed to ask Sirius was there some type of illegal plant or Wolfsbane in it. However, there was another scent with him, a familiar scent and one not so familiar. He definitely knew what one was, the scent of female arousal, and he figured the other scent was that of the female. Curious, he peaked out of his curtain.

When he peeked he saw Sirius lying on his bed, and Lily, only wearing her skirt and he flaming red hair, was straddling him. Remus for a moment completely ignored the fact that the woman James Potter yearned for so much was naked on top of his best friend. He drank in every curve and every muscled of Sirius, body, everything he'd touched but never seen, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Now," came Lily's sharp voice, as she attempted what Remus guessed was a seductive voice. "Where should we start this interview?" she said.

"Oh I don't know you tell me," Sirius said, he was pulling his boxers down, and exposed what Remus guessed was a very strong hard on, from Lily's gasp.

He couldn't bear the sight any long and closed his curtain shutting his eyes tight and attempting to block his ears. However, his keen hearing made their words loud and clear, even though he desperately tried to muffle it.

"Oh Sirius," she purred, "I knew the rumors weren't true I knew that picture was just a picture. There's no way you could be gay, much less go out with that fairy of a room mate you have." Remus could even hear the hinges on the bed squeak.

"Of course baby, I'm a ladies man, there's no way I could ever be a faggot, especially not with Remus," Sirius said with a growl in his voice. Remus' eyes flashed open in shock, and he felt a tear stream from his eye.

"Well I'm glad," She said quietly and happily a small moan escaping mid sentence.

"He is such a fucking queer," Lily said thoughtfully.

Remus found it peculiar that she liked to talk during sex, so did James.

"I know, I'm glad he sleeps near Peter's bed though, because if he started sleep walking and tried to get near me I'd have to put him out," Sirius said.

Lily giggled. "This is so much fun, I never thought I truly could have fun with a friend of Potter," she said

"Hey baby fun is my middle name."

"This is just so, new for me. I mean not only am I fucking James Potter's best friend, I'm fucking Narcissa's brother, a pureblood, and a Black, mm, this is so nice," she moaned.

Remus expected Sirius to respond, to throw her off him for even mentioning his family, but all he heard was a small cry of surprise.

"I didn't know you could go that deep, ouch it hurts a little," Lily said.

"Whatever," Sirius said.

Their paces quickened and he heard heavy panting Remus' mind was spinning from his senses reeling, the smell of sex and sweat, Sirius' cologne, and Lily filled the room and made him nauseous. The sound of the bed squeaking and lily's high moans and Sirius' small growls were causing his ears to ring. His vision was already blurry from the steady stream of silent tears that were dripping into a small damp spot on his pillow.

Finally, he heard everything stop. He heard a scrambling of clothes and several zips and clasps later, he heard Lily's voice again.

"Well," she giggled, "that was fun."

"Yeah" Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Later," he replied nonchalantly, as if he and Lily had not just had sex, as if he had not just broken his two best friends' hearts.

She left the room and soon Sirius followed suite, not before opening a window to air out the room, with was a relief for Remus, he was suffocating from their fumes.

Quietly he whispered a small sob, "Fuck you Sirius. Fuck You." Quiet sobs he had been holding in where not released into his pillow as he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Asshole

Chapter 4: Asshole

The four Marauders sat under their favorite tree near the lake. Remus' nose was buried viciously in a book (he was sandwiched between Sirius and James). Sirius sat back lazily singing a crude tune. "Man, you sure are relaxed. You had fun yesterday?" James said grinning. "Prongsie, you know me," Sirius replied winking, "I always have fun." Remus' book snapped shut angrily and the animated tome swore at him in a high shaky voice. James and Sirius looked at him oddly. "Moony, you alright?" James asked concern evident in his features. "I'm fine," Remus said through grit teeth. James shook his head before smiling and returning his attention to Sirius, "So Padfoot, gimme all the delicious details."

As Sirius told his tale, Remus couldn't help but shed a tear as he remembered the cruel surreal-ness of that moment. He hastily wiped it away, hoping that no one had notice. James, nor Peter, nor Sirius noticed, but still Remus could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Severus Snape giving him a blank stare; it wasn't the sneer he gave James and Sirius, nor was it a smile. Just a stare. Remus stared back confused. Apparently, Sirius' story was over, because they were now following Remus' stare and giving evil grins to each other and to Snape.

"Hey Snivellrus!" James called out. Remus sighed, not in the mood to see James and Sirius taunt Snape with feral looks and blood lust in their eyes. "I don't feel well," Remus, said standing. "I'm going to the library." "Alright," James said, put out that one of his best friends did not want to participate in one of his favorite pass time activities. Remus could hear them cast the first spell and he reached the doors to the great hall. "Fools, "Remus muttered to himself.

As Remus sat in his favorite corner of the library. He couldn't help but hear a group of giggling girls on the other side of the nearest bookcase. "So is it true?" came one eager voice. "Yeah, is he gay?" came another. They sounded familiar... "Oh my gosh, ladies, with the way he made me feel he can't be gay!" Remus recognized Lily's voice. "Oh man Lils, when James hears about this, he's gonna freak out man!" said one girl excitedly. "About that..." Lily said offhandedly, "I don't want James to know." The girls fell silent. "But Lils, I thought you want nothing more than to make him suffer?" said one girl in a confused voice. "I do," Lily replied slowly, "But when i watch him with Black, I think... that to tell him would be too much for him. I can't hurt his friendship like that, it's too strong and I'd never be able to bear it." Lily said softly. One of the girls scoffed. "I mean it," Lily said sternly, "promise me you'll say nothing to anyone." "We promise," the girls chorused. "Great," Lily said, her voice perky again.

Remus heard the clicking of their stilettos coming closer and the rounded the corner. The moment they spotted Remus they froze. Remus pretended to be immersed in a book. "Hey, Remmy!!!! My favorite guy!" Lily cooed, hugging Remus. "Hi Remmy," the other girls sang, giggling. "Lily, Ladies," Remus greeted. They surrounded him with smiling faces, smiles he'd once considered genuine. "So... Remmy... which of us are you taking to the dance?" a blond girl asked, batting her eyelashes. "Sorry ladies, I think I'll go solo this time," Remus said in his best apology voice. The girls groaned disappointedly. "I think it's time to go now," Lily said meaningfully. The girls nodded. Lily flashed Remus a sweet smile and planted a surprise kiss on his lips. He could feel the sticky red lipstick on his lips and he narrowed his eyes.

'That little bitch!' he thought, 'she's trying to flirt with us, James friend's so that she can have the happiness of knowing how much that can hurt him!' Remus grits his teeth and leaves the room with intents on a hot bath and a good meal to distract him.

Unfortunately, neither activity helped his mood. The bath merely gave him time to glower. His meal, steak potatoes and vegetables, was full of violence. He imagined his steak was Sirius (to add the effect it was rare) and his sides were Lily. Remus decided to go bed early, passing on James late night excursion- this time to the kitchen- leaving him with a look of deep thought on his face.

The week's Quidditch game was brutal. Remus, a beater (A/N: THIS IS MY STORY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! MEH IM A BIG GIRL NOW!) was unforgiving. He hit every Ravenclaw team member at least once, and purposefully aimed a bludger at Sirius, who in an attempt to dodge, dropped the quaffle, allowing Ravenclaw to score the tying goal. After a few more minutes, James caught the golden snitch, and Gryffindor won.

As the house celebrated, James and Remus were raised into the air by their peers as they chanted and celebrated. "Remus! You were brutal!" exclaimed one boy excitedly. "I've never knew he could be so... aggressive," another voice added dreamily. "I tell you what Lupin, if they don't feel that right now, they're gonna feel it in the morning that's for sure!" Remus' angry performance had shocked many; he was normally calm and calculated, aiming only for those, the other team found strategically advantageous, but today, he just attacked.

They went to the common room to celebrate taking the lead in the House Cup. Sirius shushed everyone. "Come on guys; let's allow our heroes a few words!" Sirius cheered. "James, what do you have to say?" Sirius asked. "Well," James shouted so everyone could hear, "I'd first like to thank my future girlfriend and bearer of my children Lily Evans!" Lily's call of "In your dreams Potter!" echoed from the back of the room. "And I'd like to Remus Lupin! Without him we'd probably still be out there playing! Thank you!" The group cheered loudly. "And Remus?" Sirius said grinning from ear-to-ear. "So glad you asked..."Remus trailed off. His right hand balled up into a fist and he punched Sirius lightning fast in the jaw. Sirius fell hard to the ground, having lost his balance in shock. "And that's all I have to say to you. Asshole." Remus stormed up the stairs in silence.

James was unsure whether he should stay with Sirius or confront Remus after his outburst, but finding neither favorable, he left the common room swiftly. The click of the portrait shutting was the only sound that broke the silence in the common room. With several nervous laughs, the party began to resume and soon everyone was attending to their own business again.

Remus paced upstairs angrily. Peter and James avoided both Sirius and Remus as if they were the black plague and decided to camp in the common room for the night. Eventually, with an exasperated sigh, Sirius stormed into their dormitory angrily. After slamming and locking the door, as well as casting a silencing charm, he rounded on Remus.

"Remus John Lupin, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sirius snarled.

"I should ask you the same thing," Remus replied coolly. Sirius is shocked at his response.

"I'm not the one roaming the schools attacking random people like a bloody, crazy, violent fucking were-" Sirius stopped in silent horror.

"Go on and say it," Remus said, his voice low and shaky, "like a bloody fucking werewolf. That's what you were going to say right? You think I'm violent, crazy, and bloody. I find that ironic, the Great and Noble House of Black is known for such traits."

Sirius looked at Remus shocked, angry, and hurt. "Struck a nerve did I?" Remus said darkly, "I hope I struck another one when I slugged you earlier."

"Remus," Sirius said, eyes wide, sitting on his bed, "What's? Why are you treating me like this?"

"I heard you," Remus said quietly. At Sirius' look of confusion he elaborated, "I heard you and Lily. How could you say shit like that about me? How could you do that shit to James? We're your fucking FAMILY, we're all you have! James is probably one of the only people in this damn world that doesn't want to use you. And then me…" Remus began to sob, "How can you treat me like that? I've never done you wrong and yet," Remus chokes out the last few words, "And yet you openly tell random fuck buddies that I'm just some weirdo that shares a dorm with you! How can you be so cruel you bastard? Please tell me because I don't understand-"

"That's because you cant understand!" Sirius whispered sharply. Remus looked at him to see tear streaked jeans, his face hidden by a curtain of hair. "You'll never understand! I'm this fucking close to being disowned and at the same time I that close to being sent to the Dark Lord to be "disciplined"! You have no fucking idea how hard it is to live with such prejudice-"

"I have been discriminated against for my lycanthropy almost my entire life," Remus attempted to add.

"But your parents love you," Sirius said, "my parents; they love me if I'm loyal and obedient, pure of blood, and normal. You will never know how hard it is to be the first 'Great and Noble Black' in over 500 years to be sorted into Gryffindor, 300 years since someone befriended a Potter! The only reason my family keeps me is so that they can carry on the black name. But if they find out I'm gay, or in anyway unable to create an heir, I will be disowned. But that does not even include the consequences of an infatuation with a half breed; if they know my life is over; they will take away my money, my wand, and clothes everything and leave me naked and half dead on a street in muggle Switzerland or somewhere else obscure."

Remus could see just how tired Sirius was. "This school has ears Remus. My parents would find out and I would be disowned, I don't think id be able to handle it. This shit I've gotten into, it wasn't an attack towards you or James; I was looking for someone to prove where my loyalties lie, and Lily was conveniently there. What is more Black-like than fucking random mudbloods and then never talking to them again?" Sirius planted a sadistic smile on his face. "Those things I said I never meant," Sirius said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

" I mean seriously, how could I mean it? You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart, good looking, sweet and have a beautiful personality," Sirius gave a weak, yet still successfully cocky grin.

"Sirius… I don't want to believe you… but… I do."

"Shush love… don't cry anymore."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Then say it again."

"My love."


End file.
